Invejoso
by khaweye
Summary: O Coronel Roy Mustang não suportava aquilo. Não suportava quando a sua Tenente, Riza Hawkeye, simplesmente ignorava a sua presença naquela sala, tudo porque 'ele' estava ali. RoyxRiza. Oneshot.


_**- Fanfic "**__**Invejoso**__**", de **_**Khaweye**

_**- Romance/Humor**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- **__**Disclaimer:**__** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Ah, não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

O Coronel Roy Mustang não suportava aquilo.

Não suportava quando a sua Primeira Tenente, Riza Hawkeye, simplesmente ignorava a sua presença naquela sala, tudo porque _ele_ estava ali.

Ninguém naquele escritório parecia se dar conta da grande ameaça que _ele_ apresentava à brigada de Mustang. Ninguém parecia perceber o quanto a Tenente se tornava descuidada e vulnerável quando estava com _ele_. Claro, _ele_ já ajudara Riza algumas vezes em missões, mas Roy evitava ter esses pensamentos apenas para que sua irritação se tornasse razoavelmente aceitável e lógica para ele mesmo.

Roy sempre quisera ser a causa daquela vulnerabilidade na Tenente. Contudo, não conseguia. Ela sempre se mantinha irredutível, imponente, inatingível perante o Flame Alchemist. Mas quando _ele_ estava ali, as coisas mudavam drasticamente, e Riza expunha seu lado carinhoso, feminino e delicado, um lado que Roy achava que ficava simplesmente adorável na sua subordinada. Riza Hawkeye, a melhor e mais fria sniper do Exército, mas tinha seu coração de gelo preenchido pela meiguice quando _ele_ estava ali.

Mustang sempre quisera ser tratado por esse lado dela que vira tão poucas vezes. Contudo, era para _ele_ que ela dirigia todas as afeições e bons tratos. Era com _ele_ que Riza saía caminhando pelo Quartel, sendo vista pelos outros oficiais que sempre achavam a presença _dele_ adorável. Era com _ele_ que os seus subordinados passavam a tarde vagabundeando, fazendo tanto trabalho quanto Roy e se divertindo como um bando de idiotas.

Não que Roy achasse Riza uma idiota. Não, isso nunca. Todo o seu desgosto por não ser o centro das atenções de Riza era direcionado principalmente para _ele_, sem nenhum questionamento.

Roy sabia que aquilo era infantil. Sabia que deixar de fazer o seu trabalho, na esperança de chamar a atenção da Tenente, era uma tática usada por crianças, na verdade até bebês, e apesar de ser em outros contextos, os fundamentos eram os mesmos. E sabia que, apesar de ser uma tática tão simples, funcionava sempre com a Tenente, exceto quando _ele_ estava ali.

Contudo, por mais idiota que fosse tudo isso, ele não conseguia parar de agir daquele jeito. A Tenente o tornava idiota, um completo idiota, dependente da afeição que esta lhe dirigia, dependente dos cuidados que muitas vezes não eram necessários, mas mesmo assim ele queria receber. Roy sempre ouvira falar que o amor tornava as pessoas idiotas, mas nunca havia experimentado essa sensação de idiotice incontrolável... até conhecer Riza. Até apaixonar-se pela mulher mais forte, responsável, decidida, leal, dedicada, inteligente, corajosa, madura e bonita que ele já conhecera.

Aquela mulher o enfeitiçava, por mais clichê e brega que isso soasse. Essa era a única explicação, por menos lógica que fosse, que podia haver para a forma que Roy agia quando eles estavam juntos. Ele sentia-se mais forte, sentia-se capaz de tudo, quando Riza o auxiliava. Sentia-se determinado a realizar todos os sonhos deles, apesar de ser de seu conhecimento a dificuldade disso. Contudo, Riza o encorajava, Riza o fazia sentir-se bem consigo mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, e ela era a única que podia fazê-lo sentir-se assim.

Queria aquela mulher mais que tudo. Queria poder tocá-la (como _ele_ estava fazendo naquele momento, Roy pensou com uma pontada de raiva) e ser tocado por ela, queria abraçá-la, passar a mãos pelos seus cabelos loiros, cheirar seu perfume, sussurrar ao seu ouvido todos os dias como a amava, beijar sua boca, aliás, todas as partes de seu tão sonhado corpo, fazer amor com ela todas as noites, morar com ela, ter filhos com ela, constituir sua própria família com ela, se tornar Führer com ela apoiando-o, e filhos se orgulhando por ter um pai tão importante e justo governando o país. Tudo, tudo o que Roy mais desejava no mundo incluía Riza em seus planos.

Roy daria qualquer coisa para que seus sonhos se tornassem realidade, mas não só a lei da confraternização militar o impedia, como também o fato de ele não saber muito sobre os sentimentos de Hawkeye. Quando ela o protegia, o ajudava e até mesmo o repreendia, ele podia ver algo a mais em seus olhos, algo exatamente igual ao que ele sentia por ela. Contudo, suas ações frias e sérias diziam exatamente o contrário, fazendo com que Roy não soubesse no que pensar.

Não conseguia imaginar outro na vida dela. Apesar de não saber muita coisa sobre a vida íntima de Riza, Roy não conseguia imaginá-la saindo com um homem que não fosse ele mesmo. Era estranho imaginar Riza com outro de rosto desconhecido, pois ele não conseguia acreditar na existência de outro que fosse tão... tão perfeito para ela quanto Mustang. Nenhum homem a amaria e a conheceria como ele, e era isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que o fazia ter esperanças para eles dois juntos.

E por mais que Roy odiasse a presença _dele_ ali, ele sabia perfeitamente que Riza gostava muito mais do Coronel Mustang do que _dele_. Era quase certeza que Roy estava entre as pessoas mais importantes na vida dela. Não lhe restava mais família, contudo ainda havia Roy, o homem que ela conhecia desde pequena, que vivera com ela e a conhecera como um irmão. Era com muito orgulho que Roy pensava que ele era um dos poucos que davam algum sentido à vida de Riza. E, pensando bem, ela também era uma das poucas pessoas importantes que ainda lhe restavam...

Mas se Roy sabia que era mais importante para a Tenente do que _ele_, por que estava se sentindo daquela forma? Talvez porque Riza o tornava um idiota, tão idiota que ele era capaz de pensar que ela poderia estar tendo algum caso com _ele_. Mustang riu mentalmente com esse pensamento: era uma das coisas mais ridículas e sem noção que ele já pensara por causa de Riza. Falando sério, a verdade era que Riza o tornava tão idiota que a imagem dela com _ele_ o fazia esquecer que _ele_ era menos importante do que Roy. Ele a amava tanto, mas tanto que isso o fazia esquecer facilmente das coisas coerentes da sua vida.

Sim, ele esquecia muitas coisas coerentes e importantes. Como o fato de que se ele continuasse sem fazer o trabalho a fim de chamar a atenção de Hawkeye, algum oficial superior iria notar sua falta de eficiência para preencher e ler simples relatórios e Mustang perderia certo crédito. Ele achava isso absolutamente estúpido considerando seus feitos razoavelmente importantes que não incluíam trabalho de escritório, mas essa era a coerente e importante verdade dentro do Exército, por trás de guerras, missões, treinamentos e testes para se tornar um alquimista federal.

Só que agora Roy ficara curioso. Aquele sentimento era certamente ciúme, mas só em parte. Por que ele se sentia tão irritado ao vê-la sorrindo e se divertindo com _ele_? Por quê?

E ao ver Riza dar um beijo carinhoso na testa _dele_, Roy entendeu. Era inveja. Inveja por não poder ser querido como _ele_ sem que ninguém repreendesse os dois, inveja do carinho que Riza lhe dava. Inveja até mesmo da forma severa como ela o tratava, às vezes.

Roy passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, e suspirou, colocando os pés em cima de sua mesa. Ele sorria com a própria estupidez. O Coronel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, estava com inveja de um cachorro...

- Black Hayate! – Riza exclamou, quando este tentou lamber-lhe o rosto. Quando conseguiu seu objetivo, o cão ficou encarando sua dona, abanando o rabo. Riza olhava-o com ternura, e delicadamente abraçou seu cachorro, fazendo com que o focinho deste ficasse no vale entre os seios da Tenente.

"Certo, eu não sou tão estúpido assim. Tenho bons motivos pra invejar um cachorro, na verdade ótimos motivos...", Roy pensou, olhando o focinho de Black Hayate novamente, com um sorriso malicioso. Ah, Mustang daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar de Black Hayate agora... Aparentemente ele não era o único com esses pensamentos, pois ele notou Havoc, Falman, Fuery e Breda (num canto bem afastado de Riza e seu cachorro) fitarem Riza abraçando-o, com expressões vagas e sorrisos inclinados pela malícia de seus pensamentos.

Roy não pôde evitar rir baixinho, ainda olhando para os dois. Mas por mais discreto que ele tenha sido, a risada foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção da Tenente, que virou rapidamente seus olhos âmbar para o Coronel. O sorriso instantaneamente desapareceu do rosto dele, mas ele sorriu mentalmente de satisfação quando a viu largar Black Hayate, colocando seu cachorro no chão com cuidado, se levantando da cadeira e indo para a mesa dele. Roy tirou os pés da mesa, sabendo perfeitamente o que ela faria a seguir. Ela ficou atrás do Coronel, à sua esquerda, e inclinou-se para ver os relatórios que haviam sido deixados na mesa dele naquela manhã, logo quando ele chegara. Roy pôde sentir o perfume sedutor do cabelo e do corpo dela, enquanto ela folheava os documentos com a vã esperança de talvez achar algum preenchido. Logo desistiu dessa idéia, e ergueu-se de novo.

- Coronel, esses documentos precisam ser preenchidos até as nove horas da noite. – ela disse no seu tom de sempre, apontando uma pilha de papéis intocados por Roy. – E esses aqui, até as dez horas da manhã de amanhã. Creio que amanhã você não terá tempo de assiná-los, suponho que tenha que fazer hora extra hoje.

- Aaahh... Tenente, não acho que isso seja realmente...

- É necessário, senhor. Isso não teria acontecido se o senhor tivesse preenchido os documentos antes... Certo, eu vou para casa deixar o Black Hayate lá, ele não pode ficar aqui até tarde da noite. Daqui a mais ou menos meia hora vou estar de volta, Coronel.

E dizendo isso, Riza bateu continência e saiu da sala, com o cachorro em seu encalço. Roy não conteve o sorriso de satisfação: por mais enfadonhas que fossem as horas extras, ele gostava de passar um tempo a mais com Riza, sozinho, sendo o único ao qual ela poderia dirigir sua atenção. E Black Hayate, ele finalmente fora embora... Não se importava com o modo como Riza o tratava fora do Quartel, desde que ele estivesse fora de sua vista, fora do alcance de seus olhos invejosos.

Mas logo a perspectiva de ter que perder preciosas horas de sono lendo e assinando documentos e relatórios veio à sua mente como algo ruim. Imediatamente, começou a ler e assinar os papéis em sua mesa, vez ou outra dando uma olhada na pilha enorme que havia ao seu lado... Quando Riza voltou, ele havia terminado mais ou menos um sexto do serviço.

Aos poucos, foi anoitecendo, e os subordinados de Mustang foram voltando para casa. Já estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de situação: não era raro Mustang ter de fazer hora extra, ficando sozinho com Hawkeye no escritório. Alguns pensamentos mais duvidosos e cheios de malícia já haviam passado pela mente daqueles homens, contudo eles permaneciam ali, na cabeça deles, sem serem comentados com ninguém que não fosse a consciência deles...

Eram oito e meia da noite, e a pilha de papéis diminuíra drasticamente, sendo entregue aos departamentos certos por Hawkeye, que não parava de entrar e sair da sala, para o descontentamento de Roy.

E finalmente, Roy terminou com a sua papelada. Com um suspiro, assinou o último documento, e espreguiçou-se na sua poltrona.

- Senhor, eu vou entregar esse aqui, volto daqui a pouco.

Ela saiu novamente, fechando a porta. Roy colocou os pés sobre a mesa, que agora só tinha uma pilha de documentos para o dia seguinte, e que ele também adiantara. Deu um longo bocejo: Roy definitivamente não era de dormir cedo, mas preencher aqueles papéis lhe dava tanto sono... Como Riza conseguia preenchê-los sem nenhum problema?

Um dia, quem sabe, ela lhe ensinaria o truque... Afinal, um Führer deve ter muitos papéis para assinar... Inclusive o que bania a lei da confraternização militar e... o que bania cachorros do Exército... Riza ficaria com ele sozinha em seu escritório, sem Black Hayate, com seus subordinados em salas vizinhas, devidamente promovidos... Só Roy e Riza... E então... Roy a pegaria no colo e... a deitaria naquela mesa cheia de papéis... e beijaria aqueles lábios tão sedutores... Ouviria os suspiros dela, pedindo por mais... Mas quando ele começasse a abrir os botões daquela jaqueta militar, Riza o empurraria. Não, a mesa não era um lugar para cachorros, cachorros deviam ficar no chão... E de repente, Roy estaria vestido de cachorro, um cachorro preto e fofo... da mesma raça de Black Hayate... E Riza apontaria uma arma em sua testa, falando que cachorros devem ficar no chão, e ele obedeceria, por obediência e por medo da arma que ela lhe apontava. E após algum tempo, Riza diria que ele era um bom menino, e bons meninos merecem recompensas... E então, ela estaria vestida apenas em suas roupas íntimas... E ela o abraçaria, e começaria a acariciar e beijar seus cabelos enquanto o rosto de Roy estaria pressionado contra o busto dela... E Roy começaria a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço da Tenente, ouvindo ela expressar sua excitação gemendo e chamando-o cada vez mais alto...

- Coronel... Coronel... ROY!!!

Mustang acordou assustado na sua poltrona, ao ouvir aquele berro. Abriu os olhos, espantado, e encontrou Riza em sua frente, olhando-o com uma expressão estranha, como se ela estivesse segurando o riso. Essa expressão já era conhecida dele: Riza achava muito engraçado ver a cara dele quando era despertado de seus sonhos. Ah, se ela soubesse que sonhos eram aqueles, com certeza ela não acharia tão engraçado... Já não era a primeira vez que ele cochilava e tinha aquele tipo de sonho com Riza. Já chegara até a gemer o nome dela, mas para a sua sorte, os únicos que estavam na sala naquele dia eram Havoc e Breda.

- Coronel, já pode voltar pra casa, e dormir lá... O senhor deveria experimentar dormir mais cedo pra não dormir durante o trabalho.

- Aah... Ah, certo, você tem razão, Tenente. – ele disse, sem realmente ter absorvido o que ela dissera. Examinou a Tenente no uniforme militar com certo desapontamento, lembrando-se da visão de segundos atrás. Olhou para o seu próprio corpo: o uniforme azul também, nada de roupa de cachorro. A única diferença agora era que as calças do Coronel pareciam estar um pouco mais apertadas do que antes de ele dormir.

- Senhor, se me permite, estou indo embora. Não gosto de deixar o Black Hayate sozinho muito tempo.

- Sim, eu compreendo... Pode voltar para casa Tenente. – ele concedeu, contra a sua vontade. A Tenente bateu continência e virou-se para ir embora, porém quando ela estava quase na porta, ele disse:

- Tenente Hawkeye, espere. Eu vou com você.

A Tenente parou e virou-se. Ela sempre estranhava um pouco quando ele fazia esse pedido. Isso sempre significava que ele queria conversar com ela, normalmente sobre assuntos comuns do dia-a-dia, apenas para arranjar uma conversa agradável com a colega e, vez ou outra, mandar uma indireta insinuando como gostaria de sair com ela qualquer dia desses. Contudo, ela nunca fazia nenhuma objeção e nem mostrava sua surpresa. O Coronel logo a alcançou, e os dois saíram da sala, percorrendo os corredores do Quartel.

Roy chamara a Tenente porque queria conversar com ela sobre aquele assunto que estivera o incomodando o dia todo e viera à tona há poucos minutos. De uma maneira bem casual, puxou conversa:

- O Black Hayate tem muita sorte, não é? Primeiro o Sargento Fuery recolhe ele da chuva, depois ele consegue você como dona... Não é todo mundo que cuida do seu cão como você cuida dele, Tenente.

- Eu gosto muito do Black Hayate. Ele é muito útil no meu trabalho, não me arrependo de ter me responsabilizado por ele e ter o treinado da forma que eu fiz. E é bom ter um animal de estimação quando se mora sozinha, principalmente um como o Hayate, que é muito carinhoso.

"Se você morasse comigo, iria receber muito mais carinho do que esse cachorro te dá...", Roy pensou, cheio de inveja.

- É, deu pra todo mundo ver a troca de carinho entre vocês hoje. – ele disse, tentando parecer indiferente, a bobagem de ter ciúmes de um cachorro invadindo sua cabeça de novo.

- Eu sei que eu não devia ficar brincando com ele no escritório, hoje eu o trouxe ao Quartel pra treiná-lo, mas eu acabei minha papelada cedo e ele era o único que não estava trabalhando... ou melhor, que não tinha trabalho para fazer.

Os dois riram com essa indireta. Roy, porém, estava querendo fazer uma outra pergunta, mas será que ela a interpretaria mal? Vendo que estavam chegando perto da saída do Quartel, ele parou de andar, e Riza fez o mesmo, estranhando. Decidindo-se, ele falou:

- Sabe Riza... – ela corou levemente com a menção de seu apelido. - ... Eu estive pensando. Você não acha que...

"Seria agradável sair pra jantar com você? Não senhor, eu já disse que não podemos...", ela completou-o e respondeu-o mentalmente, certa de que era isso que ele queria falar.

- ... eu e o Black Hayate somos até parecidos?

A pergunta deixou Riza bem surpresa, com certeza ela esperava algo diferente vindo dele. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela disse:

- Por que acha isso, Coronel? Não vejo nenhuma semelhança entre o meu cachorro e o senhor.

- Riza, pare um pouco de me chamar de "senhor" ou "Coronel". Fica até cômico você me chamar tão formalmente considerando que estamos falando das minhas semelhanças com o seu cachorro.

Riza riu, fazendo com que Roy sorrisse. Aah, como ele gostava de ser a causa das risadas dela!

- Certo, Roy. Mas me explica agora essa pergunta absurda que você acabou de me fazer.

- Com prazer, Riza. Acontece que eu e o Black Hayate fazemos os nossos deveres perfeitamente, quando somos ameaçados pela sua arma ou pelo seu olhar frio. Com a sua ajuda, nós dois nos aperfeiçoamos no Exército. Nós dois temos muita sorte em ter você como companheira, e gostamos muito de você. E por causa desse afeto, nós dois queremos protegê-la quando você estiver em perigo. E além disso... Nós dois gostamos de chamar a sua atenção.

Riza corou com os argumentos de Mustang. Aquele homem estava surpreendendo-a mais a cada minuto, mas ela gostava disso. Nenhum homem a surpreendia tanto quanto Roy, mesmo que ela o conhecesse tão bem.

- Eu sei que o Black Hayate é só um cachorro, mas se ele fosse um humano, com certeza ele seria alguém com as mesmas opiniões e sentimentos por você que eu tenho. E então, você não acha que nós somos parecidos?

Tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir, um sorriso honesto que ele interpretou como um "sim". Provavelmente ela não queria admitir em voz alta que o seu superior era semelhante ao seu animal de estimação. Os dois recomeçaram a andar, sem nenhuma conversa dessa vez. Quando chegaram à saída, Riza foi a primeira a parar de andar. Os dois olharam-se nos olhos, algo que raramente acontecia, e Riza falou:

- A gente se vê amanhã, então.

- O Black Hayate vai vir amanhã também? – Roy perguntou, torcendo para que não viesse.

- Eu acho melhor não, hoje eu treinei e brinquei muito com ele, deve estar cansado... Acho que você vai ter que ser a minha vítima amanhã. – ela respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir. Sim, o dia seguinte seria bem agradável para Roy... Tudo estaria em seu devido lugar: o cachorro em casa, Riza ao seu lado e Roy sendo o centro das atenções dela...

- Mas que pena! Ele deixa aquele escritório mais animado... Bom, mas é melhor deixar o coitado descansar, agüentar você o dia todo realmente não é fácil. – ele disse, provocando-a. Riza fingiu se aborrecer, sabendo perfeitamente que ele estava brincando. – Bom, então até amanhã, Riza. Boa-noite.

- Boa-noite, Roy. – ela respondeu, mas quando ela foi virar-se, Roy segurou a sua mão, impedindo-a. Deu-lhe um beijo suave no rosto, e em seguida soltou-a, sorrindo para a mulher que ficara pasma com aquela pequena demonstração de afeição. Roy virou-se, e murmurando um "Tchau", foi em direção ao seu próprio carro. Riza virou-se também, ainda surpresa com a ação dele. Fora tão rápido, mas ainda assim o suficiente para que seu coração acelerasse.

Durante o caminho para casa, continuou pensando naquilo, mas tendo em mente que era besteira pensar demais naquele simples beijo no rosto. Com certeza aquilo não significara nada para Roy, afinal ele já beijara muitas partes do corpo de muitas mulheres da Central. Contudo, ela não podia evitar ficar feliz, já fazia alguns anos que ele não lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

Roy, dirigindo para casa, sabia o quanto aquilo afetara Riza. Vira a sua expressão surpresa quando a beijara, sabia que aquela seria a reação dela, mas aquilo fora algo meio involuntário. Queria provar que não estava brincando quando disse que gostava muito dela. Sorriu ao pensar que ela devia estar pensando nele naquele exato momento.

Quando Riza chegou em casa, foi recebida por Black Hayate que pulava e latia para a dona. Ela pegou-o no colo e sentou-se no sofá da sala. Black Hayate começou a cheirar o perfume de seus cabelos, era um costume que ele tinha adquirido desde que ela começara a tomar conta dele. Riza abraçou-o, e mais para si mesma do que para o cachorro, murmurou:

- Eu gosto muito do Coronel Mustang, sabe, Black Hayate? E hoje ele me deu um beijo no rosto. E ele pensa que eu não percebi, mas ele fica com ciúmes de você, porque eu não dou atenção pra ele quando você está lá... É um crianção, mesmo... Mas eu amo muito ele, acredita nisso? Eu sei que você também gosta do Roy, fica toda hora querendo pular pro colo dele, mas eu não posso deixar, ele tem que trabalhar... E você bagunçaria todas aquelas pilhas de papel na mesa dele. Hoje ele disse que vocês dois são parecidos...

O cachorro parou de cheirar o cabelo da dona para esconder o focinho na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Riza afagou a cabeça dele docemente.

- Acho que ele tinha razão. Principalmente porque você também fica com ciúmes quando eu vou checar se ele está fazendo o serviço... Não é? – ela murmurou, dando um beijo onde estava afagando. – Mas eu não me importo muito com isso... Amo vocês dois de qualquer forma.

E recolocando o cachorro no chão, foi tomar um banho. Colocou seu pijama e, ao deitar na cama, ouviu Black Hayate subindo nela também. O cachorro aproximou-se, e lambeu sua bochecha, a que Mustang não beijara. Desceu da cama, e quando olhou sua dona, ela tinha os olhos fechados e sorria, com a ponta dos dedos tocando onde Roy a beijara há vários minutos. Adormeceu rapidamente, e seu sono foi recheado de sonhos com Roy, beijando-a e vestido de cachorro...

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**Heeey, minha primeira fanfic concluída e publicada. Que emoçãooo!! 8D (eu sou daquelas que pára a fanfic na metade e nunca mais mexe nela XD). **_

_**Bom gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Sei que foi meio longa pra uma oneshot, mas é inevitável: eu já tentei, várias vezes, fazer fanfics menores que essa, mas acho que "**__**Invejoso**__**" foi a mais curta que eu já escrevi . As outras estão todas aqui, no PC, largadas e incompletas, mas mesmo assim já com umas 3000 palavras O_o**_

_**Enfiiim... Mandem reviews!! Quero saber de tudo: ficou muito longo? Tava na cara que "ele" era o Black Hayate?, entre outros :P**_

_**Já vou deixar avisado que eu sou muito perfeccionista em relação às minhas fanfics, por isso reviews são essenciais pra mim!! Assim vocês me ajudam a saber o que eu preciso melhorar nas minhas próximas fics (isso se eu for escrever outras...) ;D**_

_**Beeeijos.**_

_•__**Khaweye **_


End file.
